The Unforgiven
by CrazyBirdLady
Summary: Thor was not the only Asgardian who fell in love with a human. 600 years before he met Jane, his sister, Astrid, loved a mortal as well. She was ready to give up on her immortality for him, until Loki chose to betray her to save his sister from her own stupidity, even if it meant that he would lose her forever.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This story is beta-read by ladymarvel87.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC, Astrid.**

* * *

><p><strong>Midgard, 1411<strong>

Pandemonium had already broken loose in the region which humans called Scandinavia by the time the Bifrost took Lady Sif, Haldorr, the Warriors Three and the children of Odin there. Lorelei was controlling Raegnald, the mortal who was the former lover of Astrid, and hundreds of his men. Now all of Lorelei's puppets were plundering everything in their path. Thor did not waste any time and started to swing his hammer wildly.

"Thor, we need a strategy!" Loki shouted.

"What strategy, brother? These are mortals!" he roared cheerfully.

"They are under a spell, try not to kill them if you don't have to," Astrid reminded him, but he was already lost in the crowd.

Then she turned to her other brother. "Look around, Loki. This is all your fault."

"Mine?" Loki hissed. "This is the consequence of your own foolishness, sister. You were talking about choosing the mortal life, a-and living in Midgard… I couldn't have stood idly by and watched you ruin your life."

"You said you were going to help me, but instead you went to Father. As if that weren't bad enough, you asked that harlot, Lorelei, to seduce Raegnald. Liar!"

"I wouldn't help you to rot in a nameless grave for nothing! You should have known that! There is no such thing as true love, Astrid! Don't you see it? He betrayed you."

"He didn't betray me. He is enchanted."

"No, sister, magic is merely a tool. Lorelei is only the embodiment of his desires. Had he been as loyal as you claimed, the enchantment wouldn't have worked."

Sif interrupted the conversation. "What are we supposed to do if we don't kill them?"

Astrid touched the collar hanging on the belt of her golden armor. "I am going to find the seductress. Once I put this on her, it will be over."

"Are you sure it is going to work?" Haldorr asked.

"My mother made this collar. Of course it is going to work."

"Astrid, do not face Lorelei alone. You do not have your magic," Loki warned.

"And that, too, is your fault,_ brother_." Odin had taken away her magic temporarily to prevent her from forsaking her nearly immortal life.

This is definitely not what Loki had planned. He had asked Lorelei to seduce Raegnald only to prove his sister that he was no better than any other men. But Lorelei had decided to build herself an army instead. Women could never be trusted.

"Follow her," he ordered Sif and Haldorr after she left. They nodded and went after the princess. Astrid drew her sword and found her way easily to the stronghold. Even if she didn't have magic, she was still a deadly warrior. She saw the two of her friends coming with her, and let them. After all, they were not the ones to blame. There was only one person responsible from this. The one she once had trusted more than anyone, but now was ashamed of calling him her brother.

They wounded, sometimes killed every soldier standing in their way, and finally reached to the stronghold, which was a simple tent. Unlike what they had expected, there was only one man to guard the would-be queen. Raegnald. Astrid motioned Sif and Haldorr to stay behind.

"A tent? I was expecting to find you in a castle," she told Lorelei.

"Soon, I will have that, too. Preferably the best one Midgard could offer."

"End this now, Lorelei. You know I can defeat you."

"Possibly. Not everyone has the chance to be trained by the best warriors. Or learn the art of sorcery from the Queen herself. Or… to have the best Asgardian blade. Still, you have to kill _him_ to get to me. How dramatic!"

"Is this envy? Are you doing this for a throne?"

"Will you give it to me if I release your lover?"

"You have always been so pathetic, Lorelei. Trying to exploit the weakness of your enemies, having to believe they should be as weak as you are…"

"I take it as a no."

"I am the daughter of Odin All-Father, the protector of the Nine Realms. I cannot leave anyone in any of these worlds at your mercy. Not even for the man I love."

Lorelei approached Raegnald, who was standing obediently and waiting for her orders, from behind and put her hands on his shoulders. "What an amazing man you have chosen," she said. "He definitely deserves a queen. Unfortunately, you will be nothing more than a princess. Raegnald, kill her!"

As he attacked Astrid, Lorelei fled. Astrid threw the collar to Sif and Haldorr, ordering them to follow her. Now the two lovers were alone, swinging their swords. She could see the desire to kill her in his eyes. He indeed wanted to spill her blood with everything he had.

"Raegnald, stop, I am begging you," Astrid yelled. "I am much stronger than you could ever be, I might hurt you!"

"Then I will gladly die for _her_!"

"Don't you remember how much you loved me?" she asked as the battle went on.

"All I remember is the fear. The fear of your father and your brothers! What they would do to me if they discovered our affair. With Lorelei, I do not have to concern myself about anyone. I don't have to share her. She is mine, and mine only!"

"For her, you are just a disposable soldier."

Astrid dodged his attacks gracefully, hoping he would finally grow tired. He was strong for a human, but was still a human. However, he managed to cut her flesh at some point. Then, he took advantage of her surprise and attempted to cut off her head. But he had forgotten how fast an Asgardian's reflexes were. Before his blade touched her neck, Astrid's sword had pierced right through his heart. Even in his final breath, he was thinking about Lorelei, and Astrid was well aware of it.

She watched him fall to the ground, frozen with disbelief. Then she got down on her knees and took out the sword.

"I am so sorry, my love," she whimpered. She couldn't think of anything else to say. Even if she did, Raegnald could not hear her anymore.

She stayed there, sobbing, until Sif returned alone. She was in pain as well. "Astrid, Lorelei took Hal— Oh, no!"

Astrid looked at her with empty eyes. "I am sorry," was all she could say.

Fandral entered the tent. "What are you still doing—?" he asked, looking around, but the sight of the dead man stopped him from talking any further.

Astrid stood up and pulled herself together. "You may speak. What is the situation out there?"

"We had to kill most of the men, but it stopped, at least for now. Thor is waiting for you ladies to return home."

"Come on, Astrid," Sif said.

"Wait a minute, where is Lorelei? Or Haldorr?" Fandral asked.

"Lorelei took him. This battle is far from over," Sif said sternly.

They returned to the Bifrost site. Fandral explained the situation to the rest of the group.

"We must return for now," Volstagg said. "Heimdall can inform us later about her next plan."

Thor called on Heimdall. The gatekeeper brought them back to the observatory.

"Where are they?" Thor asked.

"They ran to the mountains."

"Take us back, then."

Heimdall pointed to Astrid with his head. " Her wound needs to be treated."

Only then, they realized her leg was bleeding. Even she had forgotten about her injury. Loki ran to her. "You go, brother. I will take her to the healing room."

Astrid left the observatory and mounted on her horse without a word.

"Sister, I never thought it would end this way. I am so sorry," Loki said.

"Do not call me 'sister' ever again," she whispered wearily and rode to the healing room without waiting for him.

This was only the beginning of a 600 years of solitude.


	2. Thor's Big Day

** Asgard, 2011**

"Leave us," the Queen ordered Astrid's handmaiden, who was busy brushing her lady's hair.

Astrid smiled. "It is almost done, Hilda. Go and enjoy the celebration with your friends."

"Thank you, my lady." Hilda bowed to Frigga before she left the room.

The Queen stood behind her daughter in front of the vanity mirror. "You look so beautiful, my dear."

"Father always says I look exactly like your youth."

"And he is right."

Astrid narrowed her blue eyes. "Why are you here, Mother?"

"To ask you a favor."

She stood up and prepared to leave, knowing what this visit would be about. "Ask me, then."

"Please do not do anything to ruin your brother's coronation day."

She smirked painfully. "Mother, among your children, I am not the one who loves to ruin their siblings' happiness."

"What Loki did—"

"I do not wish to discuss that any further. Now if you excuse me, I will see my brother before the ceremony."

Astrid got out of her chambers and passed through the long, empty hallways of the palace. Everyone had to be at the Great Hall, ready to witness the coronation of the next king. Her brother. How much she was proud of Thor! Of course he was going to make some mistakes as a king, only a fool could deny that, but she, Frigga, and Thor's friends would be there to help him. As for Loki, she wished her father would send him to the dungeons before he fell into Odinsleep.

Astrid found her brothers chatting in front of the gates. Thor heard her soft footsteps and turned around. His smile widened.

"Astrid! I thought you wouldn't come!" He put one arm around her waist.

Astrid patted on her chest. "How could I miss my _only_ brother's coronation?"

Loki moved uncomfortably. No, he was not going to fight her today. Today was an important day. Concealing Frost Giants in the weapons vault was not an easy spell, and being frustrated would only distract him.

"Astrid…" Thor groaned, but he was laughing. He always thought her harsh words were merely a jest, but Loki knew she meant every single one of them, and they hurt him every time. She had chosen the ghost of a mortal over her family, over her own brother. Loki hated it.

"You will make a great king," Astrid assured Thor. "You have no reason to be nervous. I am proud of you. We all are."

"Why is everyone keep saying that? I am not nervous."

She looked at Loki. "Maybe some of them wish you actually were."

Loki tried to see if she knew anything about his plans. If she did, he had to stop her, no matter how much he loved his little sister. But apparently there was nothing to fear for now. It was only her usual, mean self.

He remembered the night she was born. When Odin and his sons were finally allowed to enter Frigga's chambers, Loki was trying to tell Thor, who was accusing the baby of making their mother ill, the nature of the birth, that they had been born the same way as well. Odin was the one who took the newborn princess into his arms, then he offered Thor to hold the baby. Angry and stubborn, he refused. But Loki took her eagerly, and soon he quickly mastered at handling a baby. She always smiled in his arms. It was probably the only time Thor was jealous of Loki, for whenever he attempted to play with Astrid, she started to cry because Thor was holding her the wrong way. Only after she learned to walk the two were able to play together.

Thor kissed her forehead and released her. "I will go make sure Volstagg doesn't eat all the food before the feast begins," she told him.

When she entered the hall, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three were standing in front of the throne. Just like Thor, they were both surprised and happy to see her. After the unfortunate incident that had happened 600 years ago, she never attended to the celebrations. In fact, she rarely left her chambers. She also preferred to dress in black. But today, she was wearing a fabulous, golden gown. This was a real progress.

The Warriors Three did not like Loki as they liked Thor, but they didn't have a specific reason to hate him as well. However, Sif shared Astrid's hatred. She, too, had lost her lover because of the scheme Loki had pulled. Haldorr had later died fighting for Lorelei. Astrid blamed herself for her friend's loss, but Sif had never thought it was her fault.

Lately, Astrid had realized Sif was developing a romantic interest for Thor, and encouraged her to accept it. It was the least she could do for her. Besides, Sif would make a great queen for Asgard, and a perfect wife for Thor. Astrid really hoped that she and Sif could be sisters some day.

When Odin entered, a respectful silence prevailed. Everyone waited until he sat on his throne. His ravens followed him as usual. Then Frigga and Loki entered together. They reverenced to Odin and took their places on the right side of the throne. Astrid and Sif joined them. She had Loki on her left, and Sif on her right. Across them were Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg.

Thor didn't keep his father waiting. He threw Mjolnir into the air and grabbed it back as he walked down the aisle. He cheered with the crowd.

Sif rolled her eyes. "Oh, please."

Finally, he kneeled before the All-Father, took out his helmet, put it aside with Mjolnir. He winked to Frigga and smiled at the Warriors Three before Odin began to speak. Frigga did her best to show her disapproval. Yet, it was impossible to give him any completely negative reaction on such a big day.

Odin stood up and slammed Gugnir on the floor, to announce the beginning of the coronation.

"Thor, Odinson, my heir, my first-born…"

As he gave his speech, Loki watched the Jotuns eagerly creep into the vault through astral projection. It felt like an eternity to him, and for some reason, Odin had decided to cut his speech short. As Thor swore to preserve the peace and protect the Nine Realms, Loki truly panicked for a moment and struggled harder to contain his emotions. It should happen before Thor was declared as the new king, or such a masterful plan would go wasted.

"…Known this day, I, Odin All-Father, proclaim you…" Loki lifted the cloaking spell just in time. Odin immediately sensed something evil sneaking into his vault. "Frost Giants," he whispered. With a command coming from Gugnir, The Destroyer stepped out of his cage. None of the Jotuns managed to escape from it.

The All-Father took his sons to inspect the vault and make sure everything was secure. It was up to Frigga and Astrid to calm down the worried guests.

"Talk to the guards," Astrid told Sif. "I want to know if they saw anything unusual. I will question the servants myself."

Sif nodded. "Thor waited for this day for so long… I do not think it is a coincidence," she added quietly.

"Neither do I."

There were high-ranked guests from Alfheim, Nornheim and Vanaheim. Fearing for their safety, they were complaining to the Queen. Frigga promised them they would be provided with a safe passage to their homes. Astrid questioned the frightened servants. They were clueless. Sif also reported her that none of the guards had noticed anything suspicious.

Sif joined her friends to console the disappointed heir while Astrid and Frigga waited in the throne room. Odin returned alone.

Frigga stroked his husband's arm. "What really happened down there, Odin? Everyone was so anxious. I didn't know what to tell the guests."

"Nothing but a futile attempt. But I fear I have to postpone Thor's coronation."

Frigga gasped.

"What?" Astrid snapped. The expression on Odin's face forced her to lower her voice. "You thought he was ready until a few hours ago."

"But he is not. If I make him the king now, he will take Asgard to the brink of war in less than a year. He is reckless, and arrogant. These are the worst qualities a king could ever possess."

"So, what then?" she went on. "You need to gather your strength, Father. You cannot remain on the throne forever."

Fear was overwhelming her. The last person she wanted to see on the throne was Loki.

"She is right, Odin," Frigga agreed.

"I have to wait. Until he learns humility and patience."

A guard entered the room. "Your Highness… Your sons have gone to Jotunheim."

"What? Ready my horse!" Odin roared. He left the two women alone once again.

Astrid went to the window and watched the Realm Eternal in silence. This place was her home, her fortress. Now for some reason, it was falling apart. Astrid had a strong sense of responsibility towards her world and her people. Although she was the last in the line of succession, she wanted to do everything in her power for the good of Asgard as long as she was alive.

"What are you thinking about?" Frigga asked.

"I think there is more to the doomed attempt of the Jotuns."

"Like what?"

"Like some powerful magic. Is there a way to hide from Heimdall?"

"There might be."

"And how many sorcerers could cast such a strong spell?" she asked insinuatingly.

"Astrid, do not blame Loki for this! I refuse to listen to your meaningless accusations!"

She could understand her. Although Astrid tried to ignore it, a part of her wished he wasn't responsible for the intrusion. Taking her personal feelings out on Loki was one thing, but treachery was completely different. She quickly realized she never actually wanted him to rot in prison. She could only wish it when she knew it would never happen. Deep down, he would always remain as her dear brother. But if he had become so corrupt, he needed to be stopped, for everyone's sake.

They waited for the king to return. Instead of Odin, Loki came to the throne room to inform them. "Father banished Thor!"


	3. Revelations

"We should never have let him go," Volstagg said.

"There was no stopping him," Sif sighed.

Fandral was more optimistic. "At least he's only banished, not dead. Which is what we'd all be if that guard hadn't told Odin where we'd gone.

"How did the guard even know?"

For some reason, Loki decided to answer Volstagg's question. "I told him."

"What?" Fandral asked.

"I told him to go to Odin after we left. He should be flogged for taking so long, we should have never reached Jotunheim."

Astrid was the only one who wasn't surprised. This was so typical of him, making things worse by using the excuse of protecting his family.

But others still did not know him well enough. "You told the guard?" Volstagg snapped.

"I saved our lives. And Thor's. I had no idea Father would banish him what he did," he defended himself just as Astrid expected.

"Loki… You must go to the All-Father and convince him to change his mind."

Loki enjoyed to watch Sif beg for his brother. He remembered how she despised him, belittled him all the time. Now she was begging him to use his influence on Odin. It was good to see her like this. Soon, she would kneel before him like everybody else. Who was she to favor Thor over him, anyway? She wasn't even family, she was his subject.

But it was still too soon to start acting like the king. "And if I do, then what? I love Thor more dearly than any of you but you know what he is. He is arrogant, he is reckless, he is dangerous. You saw how he was today, is that what Asgard needs from its king?"

With those words, he stormed off.

After he was gone, they all started to talk about their suspicions. They seemed to forget Astrid's presence in the room.

"A master of magic could bring Jotuns into Asgard," Hogun said.

Astrid stood up fiercely.

Fandral noticed her and tried to soften this accusation. It wasn't wise to accuse her brother in front of the princess, no matter what sort of disagreement was happening in the family. "Loki has always been one for mischief, but you are talking about something else entirely."

"I agree with Hogun," Astrid said.

The other looked at each other with surprise. They never thought she would take her accusations this far.

"Very few people could do that, as you know. It wasn't me, it wasn't Mother… There is something weird about him today, I cannot quite put my finger on it."

"So you are saying it was him. Then you should talk to the king. This is treason," Sif said.

"I have no proof, and I have spent the last 600 years resenting him. Do you really think Father will believe my words on Loki? However, with all my heart I hope he is innocent in this case. I don't know if it was him who brought the Jotuns into Asgard, but I can definitely tell that something else is bothering him as well. Otherwise, he wouldn't be acting so strange."

"Like what?"

"I wish I knew."

A guard entered the healing room. "Lady Astrid, the Queen is expecting your presence."

"What happened?"

He looked at the others. "I am not allowed to say anything, my lady. But you must come with me now."

"Fine." She followed the guard. "Where is my mother?" she asked as soon as the door closed behind them.

"In the King's chambers. He has fallen into Odinsleep."

"What?" Astrid started walking faster, almost running. She didn't know much about the Odinsleep; she had never seen it happen before, but she knew it well enough to remember it shouldn't have happened so abruptly. He might never wake up again.

When the guards opened the doors, she saw her father, the most powerful being in the Nine Realms, lying in his bed so vulnerable, so weak. Loki and Frigga were sitting at his bedside.

"Father!" She got down on her knees at Frigga's side and took Odin's hand. "I am so sorry for everything I have done. Please wake up. I swear I will be a better daughter. I will always listen to your advice. Just, please wake up."

Frigga stroked her hair. "It wasn't your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault. He shouldn't have put it off this long."

"What triggered it?"

She looked at Loki. "He was having a discussion with your brother. On a very tough subject."

She gave Loki a death glare, but strangely, he looked surrendered. As if he was on a trial and Astrid was the judge.

"What subject, Mother? What is going on today?"

"Odin and I made a mistake and have not been completely honest with you, our children, about Loki's true parentage."

Astrid left Odin's hand. "What?"

"He is adopted. After the last great war with the Frost Giants, your father found a baby in the Jotun temple. He was too small to be Laufey's heir. Odin saved his life, and brough him here. That day, we had our second son."

"You don't have to call me 'brother' anymore, Astrid. I know this is what you have always wanted. I never was your brother."

"Loki…" Frigga scolded him. "How many times do I have to repeat? You are our son."

But Loki was more interested in Astrid's answer.

Since the moment their mother revealed the truth, she had never thought about rejecting him. No, that would be too cruel. What he needed now was forgiveness. Yet, she wasn't ready to forgive him either. Therefore, she only remained silent and hoped he would understand the true meaning behind the silence.

But he didn't. "So be it," he said harshly and prepared to leave. But he ran into a guard holding Gugnir, coming to present it to him. Him, and the other five guards waiting at the door were the first ones to kneel before the new king.

"Thor is banished. The line of succession falls to you. Until Odin awakens, Asgard is yours. Make your father proud, my king," Frigga explained proudly. Astrid chose to watch her father.

After Loki left to summon a council with the lords of Asgard, Frigga began to lecture Astrid.

"You cannot keep doing that. Not now when his burden is heavier than ever."

She shrugged. "He didn't seem to be complaining."

"Astrid! You don't still accuse him, do you? He didn't even think he would be king, you saw it."

"I am not accusing him of anything. But I am not ready to forgive him, either."

"Is he still your brother?"

She didn't hesitate for a second. "Yes."

"Then you should let him hear that, too. This is what your father would want you to do."

"How do you know? Don't tell me he took him in only because he pitied a Jotun baby. It was also an act of politics. A family strategy, just like an arranged marriage."

"He always told me about how sorry he felt for both of you. He blamed himself for not having interfered earlier. Do you really wish to be a good daughter? Go apologize to your brother, then."

So, he didn't have a problem with his own daughter calling a Frost Giant her brother after all. He really considered him as his son. "I will do it," she said suddenly. "For Father."

She decided to speak with Loki in his chambers, not in the throne room. The conversation might get too formal while he was sitting on the throne. Being the king's daughter, she had experienced it with Odin so many times.

"Open the door," she told the guards waiting at his door.

"The King is not here, my lady."

"Well, then I will wait for him to return."

"I am sorry, my lady. But we cannot open the door."

She sighed. "Very well." With a wave of her hand, one of the guards turned into a rat. The other one opened his mouth in horror.

"Go find your friend before a cat feasts with him," she said. He did so. Astrid giggled behind them as he entered Loki's chambers. The spell she had cast was harmless; the poor guard would return into his true form in a matter of hours. He might feel terribly nauseous for the rest of the day, though.

She hadn't been there for centuries, but the place was still the same as she remembered. She browsed the books in his study. He had clearly been working on something as she could see the notes on his desk. She relieved when she realized they were only the recipes of some irrelevant elixirs. When she put her head on the desk to rest a bit, she felt a space _inside_ the desk. She knocked on it to be sure. Yes, there was definitely something, inside the thick wooden panel, probably a secret drawer. She inspected the desk a bit, and finally found what she was looking for.

A secret drawer, full of forbidden knowledge. She knew some of it, like the location of the secret portals between the realms. Loki gave her the one between Asgard and Midgard to help her travel more easily. Of course, he didn't know why she was so interested in the mortal world then. But the real problem was, there was a strong cloaking spell, strong enough to hide from Heimdall. This was the proof she hoped she would never find.

"You weren't supposed to see that." Loki was in the room. He had never sounded so dark before.

"Loki, what have you done?"

His green eyes were burning with rage. "You can finally get rid of me. Wasn't that what you always wanted, _sister_?"

"I had come here to apologize!"

He chuckled. "You are not even trying to be a good liar!"

"I am telling the truth. Loki, let me help you, no one has to know—"

With a magical force, Loki pinned her down. Astrid tried to escape, but it was impossible.

"Don't fight, Astrid. You are not good enough. You lost this fight the day you refused to learn the treasures lying deep down in the libraries of Asgard!"

"I don't want to fight you!"

He poured some kind of dust on his palm from a bottle, knelt down beside her, then forced her to inhale it. "No matter how much you hate me, I still miss you, sister. I can't hate you the way I hate Thor. But fear not, Thor will be back, Father will be recovered, and I will be a worthy son by the time I wake you up. For now, I cannot let you walk around freely while the Frost Giants are here. This is for your own safety."

Astrid passed out. Even the noise made by the destruction of Bifrost would not be enough to wake her up.


End file.
